


Deleted Scene: Thea and Felicity talk Oliver

by orphan_account



Series: Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, olicity - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2, Episode 7 Deleted Scene! I kinda played with the idea of Thea and Felicity becoming friends, so let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: Thea and Felicity talk Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2, Episode 7 Deleted Scene.

Felicity hugged the blanket around her shoulders as she made her way up the stairs of the foundry, entering in the code and walking towards the exit of the club. She would have usually stayed and worked longer, but under the circumstances—the Count having almost killed her before Oliver saved her—she was dying to go home and sleep off the day. She pulled her phone out of her bag, about to call a cab when a sudden voice startled her into dropping her phone.

“Um, hello?” A high voice said, confused. Turning around, Felicity saw Oliver’s sister, Thea behind the bar, mixing a drink in front of her.

“It’s Felicity, right?” Thea’s words were a bit slurred, but she smiled at her nonetheless, gesturing towards a barstool for her to sit.

“Don’t mention this to Oliver,” Thea gave her a look as she poured her drink into a glass, as though knowing that was exactly what was running through Felicity’s mind, “after today I just needed a drink.” 

“Do have any wine?” Felicity asked against her better judgement, setting her bag down on the stool next to her and settling in. It was a long day, and she had a driver. She sure as hell deserved some wine.

As Thea raised her eyebrows, but grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and poured into a glass, Felicity couldn’t help but note how strange the situation was. She knew Thea, of course, through Oliver, but they had never really spoken before.

Felicity slowly sipped her wine as they sat in a slightly awkward silence.

“So,” they both started at the same time, before laughing. Felicity felt the tension break as they chuckled together.

“Oliver was with you, wasn’t he?” Thea asked, and Felicity noticed the pointed look at the blanket over her shoulders. She must have seen him leave the foundry before her.

“Yeah, we were just hanging out,” Felicity tried to come up with an excuse, but Thea shot her a look.

“No, not just now. During my mother’s trial,” Thea deadpanned.

“He told me something important had come up. I saw the news report of a break in, and although that is terrible, it just didn’t make sense to me why he would leave his own mother’s trial for that,” Thea took in Felicity’s disheveled state slowly, and Felicity took a large gulp of wine.

“You were there weren’t you? You almost got hurt?” Thea’s questions were more of statements, “He left for you.”

Felicity felt a panic fill her, anticipating Thea’s anger at her for pulling Oliver away from the trial.

“Thea I’m really sorry, I can’t believe he almost missed the verdict, it was all my fault. I was just being… well me. I was being careless. And I didn’t think of what could’ve happened and it was terrible,” Felicity felt the guilt of what almost happened fill her. In one night she had forced Oliver to kill again, and almost made him miss his mother’s trial. She was on a roll.

“When Oliver came back—from saving you, apparently—he looked shaken,” Felicity was surprised at the small smile Thea had on her face as she spoke, “I have seen Oliver many things: cocky, arrogant, happy, sad, angry, just about everything.” Thea paused between each word, as though letting them sink in.

“But in that moment, he looked scared. And hell, if it was you that finally managed to get through to him enough to shake him up like that?” Thea tipped her glass to Felicity as though toasting to her, “Good for you.”

Felicity paused a beat, a flush filling her cheeks as she understood what Thea was saying.

“No no no,” Felicity almost choked on her wine as she stuttered to shut down Thea’s thought process, “Oliver and I are not… I mean we can’t… he would never…” Felicity didn’t know if it was the moment or all the wine she was drinking, but her face felt too hot. The room felt stuffy as she tried to explain.

“Oliver doesn’t feel that way about me,” Felicity denied, but she chewed nervously on her nails, thinking. 

Because of the life that I lead, I think it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about. Oliver’s words after Russia fluttered through her mind before she had a chance to push them away. Is that why he slept with everything that moved—to avoid feeling anything for somebody real?

No. Those were just words to make Felicity feel better. To make her feel better about the jealousy that coursed through her when she saw him with Isabel. He didn’t really mean… He couldn’t…

Thea was giving her a knowing look that reminded Felicity startlingly of Oliver.

“I know my brother. He’s stubborn. And when it comes to admitting his feelings…” Thea sighed, “Well he’s downright terrible at it. He might not have even fully realized what you mean to him yet. But I have this feeling that tonight gave him a glimpse of what it would be like to lose you,” Felicity remembered Oliver’s hand on her cheek earlier that night, his face vulnerable and concerned; she remembered how quickly he killed The Count as the syringe was held to her neck.

He had you and he was gonna hurt you.

“And Felicity?” Thea gave her a twinkling, knowing smile as she swigged the remainder of her drink, “Losing you doesn’t look like an option for him.”

There was no choice to make.


End file.
